1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing methods of wiring structures and electro-optic panels. The invention also relates to electro-optic panels, wiring structures thereof, and electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optic devices, such as a liquid crystal device, are each formed of two substrates bonded to each other with a predetermined gap between. The distance between the substrates is defined by an external frame, which is referred to as a seal portion and has an approximately square shape, and an electro-optic material, such as liquid crystal, is to be filled inside the seal portion.
The electro-optic devices described above include: a transmissive type device in which display is performed using light emitted from a backlight; a reflective type device in which display is performed using external light reflected from the inside of the device; and a transflective type device in which display is performed using external light in a bright place and using light emitted from an embedded backlight in a dark place.
As the transflective type electro-optic device, a related art internal reflection type device can be used that has a transflective electrode provided in each of pixels arranged in a matrix. In this device, the transflective electrode is formed by providing a transparent electrode made of an ITO (indium tin oxide) film or the like on a reflection electrode or a reflection film, which is made of an Al (aluminum) film or the like.
In addition, a thin film transistor (hereinafter “TFT”) is provided in each pixel. A source of the TFT is connected to a corresponding data line, a drain of the TFT is connected to a corresponding transparent electrode, and a gate of the TFT is connected to a corresponding scanning line. The data lines and the scanning lines extend from the inside to the outside of the seal portion, and at the ends of the lines, connection terminals are formed. The structure described above is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-289414 (p. 2, FIG. 2). In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-243834 (p. 7), as a wiring structure of the data line, a three-layered structure formed of titanium, aluminum, and titanium nitride in that order may be used in some cases.
Next, a substrate having TFTs is manufactured by a process which basically includes: first forming TFTs on a board made of glass or the like; second forming a wiring structure of data lines and the like; third sequentially forming a protection film and an acrylic layer on the wiring structure; fourth forming reflection electrodes; and fifth forming transparent electrodes.